


Family Fables

by MirandaSwitch15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaSwitch15/pseuds/MirandaSwitch15
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring Harry, Hermione and their little family. Will be updated as and when I am inspired.
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. What's Up, Hermione?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's up with Hermione. What it really is, she and Harry find out together.

Hermione pursed her lips and glanced at the clock. It was six already. She massaged her temples - today had been one of her most hectic days, and she could not wait to go home. She supposed Harry was stuck at work, too, since he usually came into her office to give her a ‘see you later’ kiss and a promise to keep dinner ready. He had not done that yet, so she assumed they would go home together.

She looked at the plate of chocolate cake on her desk. It was her secretary Sarah’s birthday yesterday, and the chirpy blonde had bounded excitedly into her office this morning with a huge cake for Hermione. Hermione had decided to take it home because she could not eat the whole thing herself; and moreover, she had been having bouts of nausea for the whole of the last week and the mere sight of certain food items made her want to throw up whatever there was in her stomach.

She sighed and closed her eyes, but had to sit up straight when she heard the door creak. She reclothed herself with her usual professional manner but her face split into a tired but wide smile when Harry’s face peeked out. 

“Hullo, love,” Harry grinned at her; Hermione sighed happily at how fantastic he looked in his Auror uniform.

“Hey,” she said and stood up to move around her desk and in front of it. Harry closed the door behind him and approached her. Hermione looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close for a kiss. 

“I’ve missed you,” she murmured against his lips.

“I’ve missed you too; do you think we could go home now?” Harry asked earnestly.

“I think so. I’m completely knackered,” Hermione said, dropping her head against his shoulder.

“You work too hard, my love,” Harry cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll make you dinner and then run you a nice warm bath, how about that?”

Hermione automatically frowned at the word ‘dinner’ but it morphed into a smile when Harry kissed her forehead again.

“Let’s go home, love,” she whispered, burying her head in his chest and inhaling his scent.

* * *

“What’s up?”

Hermione pouted up at Harry and then looked at the spaghetti in front of her. Spaghetti was her favourite food, but tonight she felt her insides turn at just the smell of it.

“I think,” she said, “I think I’m not hungry. I’ll just go take a shower.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Hermione nodded. She could not open her mouth lest she emptied her stomach on her husband. But then, at that very moment, she had to clamp her hand over her mouth and race to the loo at an impressive speed.

Harry put the plate of spaghetti down and ran after her. He saw her hunched over the toilet, one arm hugging her stomach, the other pressed against the wall beside her firmly. He immediately knelt down to hold her hair back and caress her back comfortingly, wincing slightly when she heaved her entire lunch into the toilet. 

After a few minutes, Hermione stopped throwing up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Her legs trembled as she stood up and rinsed her mouth. In the meantime, Harry flushed the toilet and let Hermione lean back in his arms when she was done washing up.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back soothingly.

“You alright now?” he asked softly. Hermione mumbled a ‘yes’ into his chest.

He held her for a few moments before she pulled back and looked up at him. 

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

Hermione bit her bottom lip nervously and ran a hand through her hair. “I - I think,” she began, “I might be pregnant.”

Harry’s eyes widened at her words and his lips parted in a silent gasp. “Are you - are you sure?”

Hermione sighed. “I’ve been feeling queasy for a week now, and my stomach turns up at the sight of food. And I’ve been going to the loo more often than I deem normal.”

Harry looked into her face, his eyes filled with concern. “D’you need me to go buy a test? I’ll be quick.”

Hermione shook her head. “I think I have a couple in my bag. I had gone to the chemist’s the day before yesterday and something told me I’d need them.”

“That something in your head has never been wrong, has it?” Harry smiled a little. Hermione smiled back, before  _ Accio _ ing her handbag. She rummaged through the contents of it before pulling out two thin pink boxes. 

“I’ll wait outside. Good luck, love,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Hermione’s cheek and leaving the bathroom. 

He wrung his hands together and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as he waited for his wife to come outside. It took a few minutes before the door clicked and swung open.

“And?” Harry asked tentatively.

“Positive,” she replied, her face slowly splitting into a smile.

Harry’s eyes widened behind his wiry glasses. “P-Positive?”

Hermione nodded once, putting up the small pregnancy test before him. Harry grinned at the two prominent lines in the display, before enveloping Hermione in his arms. She held him tight and smiled when Harry buried his face in her shoulder.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he mumbled into the wool of her jumper.

Hermione played gently with his locks. “You are, love. And you’re going to be a great one at that.”

Harry pulled back, his eyes glassy and wet. 

“Oh, love,” Hermione murmured, taking Harry’s face in her hands and wiping away a lone tear that had rolled down his cheek.

“ _ I’m going to be a dad! _ ” he repeated in a whisper. Tears glinted at the corners of Hermione’s eyes too and her breath hitched at the look on his face - a look she had been on the receiving end of several times before, but a look which never failed to make her heart soar.

“I love you. So much,” Harry murmured before pressing his lips to hers, his hands grabbing her by the waist and pulling her flush against him. Hermione’s knees buckled, and she felt immensely grateful for Harry’s arms around her. 

They were both panting heavily when they broke apart. Harry pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Thank you for everything, Hermione,” he whispered. 

Hermione smiled up at him and stood on tiptoes to brush her lips against his rough cheek. Harry knelt down before her and placed his hands on her belly.

Hermione looked fondly down at him and covered his hands with her own. 

“Mummy and Daddy love you,” Harry whispered before gently kissing Hermione’s belly through the cotton of her shirt. “And we can’t wait to meet you. Be good for Mummy, OK?” he grinned, before standing up to meet Hermione’s teary face.

“Look at me, you’ve gone and made me a weeping mess,” she laughed through her tears. Harry grinned. “You’re going to be a fantastic mum,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Stop making me cry, you prat,” Hermione smacked Harry’s arm.

“You still love me, though,” he smirked, tucking a wayward curl behind her ear.

Hermione couldn’t but laugh. She put her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder, allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist.

“Believe me, I can’t help it.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry proves to Hermione that she's the only woman he'll ever love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *swishes robes like the expert witch I am* I'm back, everyone, with another Family Fable. This one's inspired by a oneshot called This Woman Needs by Leiria over on fanfiction.net. It's a sweet little story, so give it a read before you start mine.

Hermione’s curious brown eyes surveyed the scene in front of her as she fiddled with the strap of her purse.

Harry stood at the counter, talking to Mr Fortesque, the old shop-owner. That was when Arielle appeared beside him. 

Arielle Bernard was an Auror, newly transferred from the French Ministry to the Auror Academy, of which Harry was Head. She was twenty-three years old, with long glossy red hair that flowed silkily down her back, and with mysteriously beautiful grey eyes. Add to that her jaw-dropping figure, and the resulting specimen was a complete opposite of who she, Hermione, was.

“Why, hello, Harry!” she greeted in a high-pitched voice that made several heads turn. 

Harry threw a courteous smile and said, “Good evening, Auror Bernard."

“Good evening to you too, Harry. Call me Ari, won’t you?” she said sweetly, batting her long eyelashes and moving closer to him.

A very light flush appeared on Harry’s cheek as the two talked cheerfully, Arielle occasionally placing her hand on Harry’s upper arm or leaning forwards towards him or giggling loudly and disarmingly.

Hermione looked at Arielle and then at herself. Her belly had started showing, and give it a few months - she’d grow bigger than a whale. Arielle, on the other hand, was lean and skinny and gorgeous. Hermione’s hair was absolute chaos, full of curls and frizzes and while Harry always said he loved it, it would be difficult not to look away from Arielle’s gleaming mane. Hermione liked to think she was pretty enough, if not beautiful, but who could refuse a beauty like Arielle?

It seemed like hours had passed when Harry returned to their table, a grin still plastered to his face. Hermione was pushing her food around with her spoon when Harry plopped down beside her. 

“I’m back, love,” he said brightly, kissing his wife’s cheek.

“Hmm,” Hermione muttered, not looking at him.

Harry frowned. “You OK?”

“Just… just tired,” she sighed, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go home now, love?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her.

“Mm, no, a bit later,” she continued to murmur. “How’s Arielle?”

“Arielle? Oh, she’s good. Fantastic Auror, that woman is,” Harry said. “But you know that already, don’t you?”

Hermione did not understand why she wanted to cry. Mood swings, most probably.

“Fantastic Auror, and beautiful too,” she added, examining her nails.

“Beautiful - what?” Harry looked at her quizzically. “Hermione?”

Hermione bit her bottom lip, before she blurted out. “It’s - it’s just that she’s so gorgeous and so breathtaking and everything  _ I  _ am not - I - ”

Her lip trembled and her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked down at her plate. “Sorry,” she half-laughed, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, “don’t mind me - all weepy and stuff… blasted hormones.”

“Hermione, love, look at me. Please?” Harry said earnestly.

“What?” she asked lamely, doing as he said.

Harry cupped her face in both his hands and brushed her tears away.

“Hermione Granger,” he began, “There is nothing between Arielle and me. I don’t care if she is the most beautiful woman on the planet. To me,  _ you  _ are the most amazing person in the bloody Universe. To me,  _ you  _ are breathtaking. I married you, remember?”

Hermione chuckled through her tears. Harry put his hands on her belly. “You are my best friend, Hermione, the love of my life. The mother of our children. I love you, and only you. Do you understand that?” he asked firmly, his eyes boring into hers.

Hermione could only nod.

“Good,” Harry asserted. “Don’t forget that, OK?”

He did not give Hermione the opportunity to respond, for at that moment he had pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers. 

Hermione melted into him, her hands sliding up between them to clutch Harry’s leather jacket. Neither of them saw Arielle scowl discreetly at them from her spot a few tables away from them.

“I love you, Mrs Granger-Potter,” he whispered, his lips brushing over her forehead when they pulled apart.

Hermione was still gripping Harry’s collar and she looked up into his enchanting green eyes, feeling reassured.

“I love you too,” she said. “I’m sorry - ”

Harry shut her up for good with his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hope you liked it. I’ve been ignoring my ongoing WIPs shamelessly and writing oneshots all the time, including a Ron and the twins uncle/niece family fluff piece. Dunno if it should fit in Family Fables or not?
> 
> Stay safe and keep washing yer hands, guys.
> 
> *swishes robes again and disappears*


	3. Surprise!

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning, Harry Potter was walking down the street with his two little girls. They were identical, with bright green eyes and dark brown hair tied into tiny braids. Harry was clutching their hands, listening intently to Lily babble on about how she wanted to be just like Mummy when she was older. At this, her twin said, "I want to be like Daddy and catch bad wizards and witches and play twidditch." 

"I want to play twidditch, too," said Lily, smiling up at her father. "Of course, sweethearts, I bet you'll be the best Quidditch players ever, won't you?"

The girls nodded eagerly and the three of them continued the rest of their journey to the florist's with Rose and Lily bouncing happily on either side of a grinning Harry. 

"There it is, Daddy," said Rose after a while, pointing excitedly at a colourful store bedecked with several pretty flowers and twinkling lights. "The Enchanting Garden" said the signboard above the door. Harry smiled at her and said, "You're very sharp, Rosie," which earned a toothy grin from the four-year-old. 

"Hello, Harry," said Neville, smiling when Harry entered the shop with his daughters, "and hello to you too, Lily, Rose."

"Hi Neville," Harry smiled back, and his daughters waved. "What do you want?" asked Neville. Harry turned to the children and said, "What flowers do you want to get Mummy, girls?" Lily and Rose peered curiously around the little shop, looking incredibly like their mother as they did so.

"I want those nice orange ones," pointed Rose, referring to the fiery orchids in a vase on the counter. "And I want these," said Lily, gently touching the fresh violets on the shelf. 

"Interesting choices, girls," asserted Neville, taking six orchids and six violets. "Did you know that you get vanilla from orchids, Uncle Neville?" Lily asked, looking up with her eyes wide. "No, I didn't know that, Lily. Thank you," grinned Neville. Lily smiled and said brightly, "You're welcome!"

Neville tied the flowers with a shiny white ribbon and handed it over to Harry. "Thanks, mate," he said, giving him twenty-five silver Sickles. "Bye-bye, Uncle Neville," the girls said as they walked out of the shop with their father. 

On reaching the nearest Apparition point, Harry picked his girls up in his arms and said, "Hold on tight." Lily buried her face in her father's chest while Rose looked excited. "Ready?" asked Harry, and while Rose nodded, there was a muffled whimper from her sister. Harry turned on the spot and the three disappeared into thin air.

////

"Come in," came a voice from behind the door. Harry grinned down at his daughters. "Wait here, OK?" They grinned back and Harry pushed open the door. 

Hermione looked up and a smile brightened up her countenance. "Harry!" she cried, standing up and walking around her desk towards him. 

"Well, I have got a surprise for you," he smiled at her as she kissed him in greeting. "Ooh," she said, "what is it?" 

"You'll see," he winked, opening the door fully. 

"MUMMY!"

Lily and Rose squealed happily at Hermione, bounding into the room. "This is for you, Mummy," they said, holding up the bouquet of flowers. 

Hermione kneeled before them. "Oh, my babies," she whispered as she took the colourful bundle from them and admired the flowers. "I'll put these on my table," she said, standing up to fill an empty vase with water and place the flowers in it. 

Harry watched with joy in his eyes as his wife picked their daughters in her arms. "Thank you so much, sweeties," she kissed their perfect cheeks as the children put their tiny arms around her neck. 

"Love you Mummy," they said, grinning. 

"I love you too, babies," she said, her eyes shining. 

"Don't cry, Mum," said Rose, touching Hermione's face.

She laughed. "How can I not, when I have two perfect little girls who come to surprise me with such lovely flowers?"

The girls grinned at her and hugged her tight, and Hermione caught Harry's eye. "I love you," she mouthed at him. 

"I love you back," he whispered.

Hermione Granger-Potter had the best little family ever.


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's on an Auror mission. Hermione and the twins spend an evening together.

“Mummy?”

Hermione looked down at the faces of her daughters, gazing up at her with their identical green eyes wide, the same green eyes she so loved. 

“Come here,” she said to them, putting out her arms. Rose and Lily climbed onto the sofa on either side of her, snuggling into their mother’s side as she wrapped her arms around them. 

“Is Daddy OK?” asked Rose, looking up at her. 

Hermione heaved a sigh and her voice quivering slightly, said, “I’m so sorry, babies, I don’t know anything. It gets really difficult to contact people when you’re far, far away fighting a bad wizard.”

“Daddy’ll be fine,” Lily asserted, “he’s a very good bad-wizard-catcher, isn’t he, Mummy?”

Hermione grinned at her and smoothed down her dark unruly hair. “You think so?” she asked.

“I know so,” she said confidently, folding her little arms across her chest. “Yes, he’ll be fine,” echoed Rose, smiling a little.

“Oh, sweeties,” whispered Hermione, pulling her children close to her and kissing the tops of their heads.

“When will he be back, though?” said Lily suddenly, breaking the silence.

“We don’t know,” Hermione stated, “we thought it was going to be around a week, but…” she trailed off.

“Maybe they haven’t found the bad wizard yet,” Rose said confidently.   
“Yes, didn’t you tell us bad wizards and witches are very good at hiding, Mummy?” Lily asked.

Hermione nodded. “I did, yes. Maybe you two are right.”

Lily and Rose looked at each other and grinned.

“Girls, I have some news for you,” said Hermione, causing the twins’ eyes to shoot up at her. 

“What is it? What is it?” they cried eagerly, sitting up straight.

“Remember when you two said you wanted a baby sister or brother for Christmas? You might be getting your wish much earlier,” she said, grinning knowingly at the two.

The girls gasped and Lily said in a low voice, “We’re going to have a baby sister or brother?”

Hermione nodded and laughed, her eyes starting to water when her daughters threw themselves at her. She clutched them to her chest and kissed their cheeks. 

“I can’t wait to see them,” gushed Lily, pulling back. “Neither can I, darling,” Hermione said.

“When are we going to have the baby?” Rose questioned, her arms around Hermione’s neck. 

“Maybe around Easter next year?” answered Hermione, still smiling.

“It’s going to be the best Easter ever!” squealed Lily, sprawling herself on her mother’s lap. Hermione laughed, stroking Lily’s cheek as Rose pressed a kiss to her own.

“I can’t wait for Dad to come home,” whispered Lily.

“He’ll be ever so surprised when he does,” joked Rose.

Hermione chuckled. “He will; he was incredibly stunned when I told him about you two. You’d have thought I’d told him I’d eaten a Hippogriff for lunch.”

The girls giggled, and as Hermione watched them babble on about their new sibling with a fond look in her eyes, she was once again reminded of how beautiful her little family was.


	5. Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Granger-Potters spend their night at St Mungo's. Here's why.

It was a difficult job trying to put Lily and Rose to sleep tonight. The twins were hell-bent on staying up until their daddy, who was away on an Auror mission, came home. Hermione finally resorted to reading from their favourite book, _Matilda._

It was ten o' clock when Hermione kissed her daughters on their foreheads and crept softly out of their bedroom. She was just about to change out of her work robes when the translucent blue horse galloped to a halt in front of her. 

Noah’s Patronus. 

The horse opened its mouth and said in the Junior Auror’s voice, “Madam Granger-Potter, Auror Potter is at St Mungo’s. It's nothing serious, but you need to come immediately.”

Hermione froze. Harry was at St Mungo’s? Was he hurt? Worse yet, was he -

_No. Don’t think about that._

Hermione only half saw the Patronus disintegrate into the air before she bounded towards the fireplace. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot on the mantle, threw it into the fire and called out Ron’s name.

The flames turned a brilliant green, and Ron’s face appeared among them.

“‘Lo, Hermione!” he said cheerfully. 

“Harry’s at St. Mungo’s,” Hermione blurted out. Ron’s eyes widened. “What? Is he OK?”

“I don’t know,” Hermione said in a choked voice, dropping to her knees in front of the fire. “I’m going to St Mungo’s. Could you please watch over Lily and Rose for a while? I’m sorry - it’s so late and you have your own family to - ”

“Hermione, your family is mine as well. I’ll be there in a minute. You go.”

Hermione heaved a sigh of relief. “ _Thank_ you, Ron,” she said, watching his face vanish. She hurriedly clasped the front of her cloak, before Apparating with a _crack_.

*.*.*

People stared with raised eyebrows as Hermione ran through the corridors of St Mungo’s. She could care less, though. 

She stopped in front of Ward 702, where, as the receptionist had told, Harry was. Before she could enter, however, she was met with a young witch in clean white robes.

“Ah, Madam Granger-Potter,” she said, giving a small smile. “Auror Potter is right in here, first bed. Healer Bonham’s in charge.”

Hermione nodded, before she wrenched open the door.

_Oh, Harry._

There he lay, his eyes shut tight, one arm resting limply on his chest, a thin, yet angry gash right across his forehead, right beside the infamous scar. Without waiting for anyone, Hermione dashed towards him, sitting down on an armchair beside the bed and taking his un-bandaged right hand in hers.

“Oh, love,” she whispered, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

“Madam Granger-Potter!” 

It was Healer Bonham. 

“What happened to him?” Hermione said, almost a half-sob. 

“Hit with multiple curses at once. It’s a surprise he hasn’t broken any limbs.”

Hermione gasped. Healer Bonham cast a sympathetic look at Harry, before turning to Hermione, who was waiting for more response with bated breath.

“He’s stable. Anyone else would’ve succumbed, of course, but apparently Auror Potter has a stronger will power than normal people. He’ll be fit as a fiddle in no time.”

Hermione quickly sent a Patronus to Ron, the shiny blue otter swimming gracefully out of the room. She turned around just in time to seeH Bonham give her a comforting smile, but she had already turned towards her husband. She touched his cheek lightly, taking comfort in the roughness of it. His beard had grown in the two weeks he’d been away from home.

Hermione leaned forward to brush her lips against Harry’s cheek, but then froze when she distinctly felt him stir.

“Er-mione…” he mumbled, his head turning towards her before his eyes opened. He took one look at her and his face split into a tired, crooked smile.

“Hi, love,” he croaked, and brought up his right hand to cup the side of her face gently.

Hermione let out a strangled sob, covering his hand with hers. “What happened to you?” she asked, wiping her cheek with her other hand.

“The idiots got me. They had just knocked Jeffrey out and he was bleeding and I was distracted…” he trailed off. 

“I’m so glad you’re OK,” Hermione whispered, bringing his hand to her mouth to kiss his knuckles, before holding it tight in her own.

Harry looked at her, his eyes giving away the sheer amount of love he felt for her. “So am I, love,” he smiled at her, squeezing her fingers. 

“How’re you feeling?” Hermione asked, reaching out with her other hand to tenderly touch a small bruise on his chin.

Harry pretended to think. “Hm, if you’d asked an hour or two ago, I’d probably have said like I’d been run over by the Hogwarts Express. But not anymore, except for the occasional tingling from my blasted forehead.” 

“Good,” Hermione said, leaning forward to kiss his lips. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again.”

Harry grinned into the kiss. “I won’t. Promise. And I’m sorry.”

Hermione was just about to kiss him again, when Healer Bonham entered the room, so quietly they barely heard her come in. She gave Hermione a kind smile, before walking over to Harry’s other side.

“Nice to see you awake, Auror Potter,” she said, placing a jar of some ointment near the headboard and ticking away at a piece of parchment on her clipboard.

“How’s that forehead?” she asked then, gently touching the raised skin around the wound.

“It’s tingling every now and then, but the pain is gone,” Harry replied. 

“That’s nice to hear,” said Healer Bonham, turning her attention back to her parchment.

“Madam Granger-Potter,” she asked Hermione, “Would you put this ointment on Auror Potter’s forehead, please? It’s going to sting a bit, by the way.”

“Sure,” Hermione said, reaching over to take the jar. Healer Bonham left the two of them alone.

Hermione dipped her finger in the bluish substance, before leaning forward to dab it over the gash. Harry winced a little when the ointment touched his skin, but relaxed when Hermione pressed a comforting kiss to the tip of his nose.

"I've missed you," he mumbled, closing his eyes at her touch. 

"Better now?" Hermione asked five minutes later, putting away the jar when she was done. Harry grinned at her, before his fingers dived into her curls and he pulled her face to him for a kiss. 

"Mm…much better," he murmured when he let go of her. Hermione smacked him on the chest lightly, although she was grinning stupidly, her face flushed. Harry chuckled, then yawned a little.

"Do you want to sleep now, love?" Hermione asked tenderly.

Harry shook his head. "Are Lily and Rose going to come?" he asked, his voice laced with longing. 

"I don't know," Hermione said, looking at the door. "They're with Ron. They were sleeping when I got Noah's message."

Almost immediately, they heard shuffling outside the room. Healer Bonham poked her head out of the door. 

"You've got guests, Mr and Mrs Granger-Potter," she said with a smile.

"DADDY! MUMMY!"

Hermione laughed as the pair of bushy-haired missiles threw themselves at her. She caught them in her arms. She pressed kisses to their cheeks before they turned their attention to Harry. 

"Daddy!" cried Rose, and Harry cupped her cheek lovingly. "Are you hurt?" asked Lily, her curious green eyes scanning Harry's forehead and arms. 

"Just a little, Tiger-Lily," Harry said. "Those bad wizards are _very_ clever at hiding, you see."

"That's what Mummy said," whispered Rose as she ran her thumb over Harry's bruised fingers. 

"And Mummy was right, as always," Harry smiled, looking at his wife, who was watching the three of them fondly. "But don't worry, sweethearts, I'll be up and about in no time and then we can all go to The Burrow to play Quidditch with Uncle Ron and Auntie Ginny and eat Nana Molly's yummy puddings!"

"Yes!" The twins shouted, their eyes shining with delight. Hermione laughed. 

"Where's Uncle Ron, by the way?" she asked. 

"He dropped us here and went to fetch Nat and Auntie Luna," said Lily. "He said they're going to come see you in the morning, Daddy."

"Ah, I've missed them as well." Harry said then. "What else did I miss?"

"Daddy, Daddy," squealed Rose, "d'you know Mummy's got - "

" _Rosie_!"

Lily gave her sister a stern look. "You _do_ remember what we planned, don't you?"

"Oopsie," Rose grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Lily."

"What is it?" asked Harry, looking from Rose to Lily and back. "I want to know as well."

"You'll know when it's time," said Lily solemnly, crossing her arms across her chest. Harry grinned at her, she looked so much like Hermione at the moment. 

"Love, you'll tell me what it is, won't you?" Harry asked Hermione.

"You'll know when it's time," his wife repeated Lily's words. Harry pouted at his girls in mock-hurt, which elicited giggles from the three of them.

"Oh, and Daddy," gushed Lily, effectively changing the point of discussion. "Auntie Luna took Nat, Teddy, Rosie and me to the zoo last week. There was a Hippogriff, a big orange one - "

" - with black eyes, and Auntie Luna told us to bow before it and oh, Daddy, it bowed right back!" Rose finished, slightly out of breath.

"Is that so?" asked Harry curiously. Lily and Rose nodded eagerly. Harry was suddenly overcome with affection and he pulled them to her to kiss their cheeks. 

"I'm glad you had fun, flowers," he said. "I've missed you three so much. I'm not going to leave again."

"You better not," Rose admonished. "We aren't going to come see you if you get hurt again."

Harry and Hermione laughed at her. Hermione hugged Rose to her. 

"Oh, Rosie," Harry stroked his daughter's curly head, chuckling some. 

And then the twins launched into a detailed description of the day Mummy had taken them with her to work, and how Lily had defeated Uncle Ron at chess (with help from Auntie Luna and Uncle Bill, of course. Harry pretended to wipe happy tears when he heard that story.)

Lily and Rose hardly looked like they had been woken up in the middle of their sleep, and it was only at four in the morning that their incessant yawns made Hermione expand Harry's bed. At Healer Bonham's approval, Lily and Rose snuggled into either side of their father, while Hermione fell asleep in her armchair, one gripping Harry's tightly.

Harry was home, and they were complete again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post a Fable for Mother's Day as well, but I never got the time. Sigh. Anyway, Harry's home! Hopefully we'll have Lily and Rose reveal their surprise to him next chapter, unless I get another idea. Also, kudos to you if you guessed what Rosie almost blurted out in the story (which is their surprise).
> 
> See you soon! And don't forget to Scourgify your hands! :D

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback :)


End file.
